<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars Around My Scars by molaspacini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658488">Stars Around My Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini'>molaspacini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fresme mention, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mola mention, Multi, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zoe and Rasha's wedding day and everything is almost perfect. But something is missing...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Hollingsworth III/Zoë Rivas, Zoë Rivas/Rasha Zuabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars Around My Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe paused and looked at herself in the mirror, taking it all in. This was really it. This was <em>her wedding day</em>. A day she’d dreamt of since before she could read and write. She smiled slightly at her reflection, combing her fingers through her perfectly styled long hair. She remembered the words she’d uttered as a scared teenager, terrified of accepting who she was: “I never saw my life like that. I always pictured a big wedding and kids and long hair.” Now, she had all of that… minus the kids part. There would be plenty of time for that later. </p><p>“Wow. I’m <em>so</em> lucky.”</p><p>Zoe snapped out of her trance and turned around to see her fiancée — well, <em>wife</em> almost — standing behind her. “Rasha!” she scolded, though it came out as a giggle. “It’s bad luck to see your bride before the wedding!” </p><p>“Maybe, but… when have we ever cared about rules?” Rasha pointed out, and Zoe couldn’t help but smile. She thought back to their first date, a <em>High School Musical</em> sing-a-long they’d had to plan behind Goldi’s back. Now, here they were about to get married with Goldi as Rasha’s maid of honor. </p><p>Zoe slowly approached Rasha, then rubbed her hand gently against her cheek. “You look so beautiful…” Zoe said, and felt tears almost form. She felt like the world’s luckiest girl to be marrying Rasha, someone who loved her for every piece of her. She’d spent years trying to be someone she wasn’t, desperately seeking out other peoples’ approval, throwing herself at older boys who didn’t give a crap about her, and now she was here with the love of her life. She was happier than she’d ever been, but…</p><p>“Are you thinking about your mom?” Rasha frowned, and Zoe reluctantly nodded. Rasha could somehow always guess what she was thinking, which was a blessing and a curse. Great for when they were trying to decide on takeout, not so great for when Zoe was trying not to cry right before walking down the aisle.</p><p>Zoe sighed, and Rasha set a hand on her shoulder. “She made her choice a long time ago,” Zoe said quietly. “But it still feels like there’s something missing in my heart sometimes, you know?” </p><p>“I understand,” Rasha said, and Zoe knew she meant it. All of the family and friends Rasha had lost back in Syria had left a huge hole in her heart too. There was a hole in each of their hearts that they could never fully mend. But that was what Zoe loved about their relationship: They never tried to <em>fix</em> each other, but instead understand each other. </p><p>And… Rasha understood her better than anyone ever had. Zoe knew now that <em>this</em> was love, purer than she'd ever felt. Rasha made her feel more loved and safe and at home than anyone ever had. This was true love, and there could never be anything wrong with true love. </p><p>“I love you,” Zoe said, and leaned in to kiss her. Today wasn’t a day for sadness, she tried to remind herself. In just minutes, she’d be walking down the aisle to marry the love of her life, with dozens of their friends and relatives ready to celebrate them and shower them with love. This was the wedding Zoe had always dreamed of, and she owed it to her teenage self to make it the happiest day of her life. </p><p>“I love you too,” Rasha smiled, and hugged Zoe tightly. “Now… are you ready to be Mrs. Zoe Zuabi?”</p><p>Zoe smiled wider than ever. “<em>Absolutely</em>.”</p><p>Before they could even finish their hug, the two were interrupted by the shriek of an enthusiastic preschooler voice: “Auntie Zoe! Auntie Rasha! You look <em>sooooo</em> pretty!”</p><p>A frantic Miles came rushing in, chasing after the flower girl. “Hope! You’re not supposed to be back here…!” </p><p>Zoe just smiled and picked her goddaughter up. “You look beautiful,” she said to Hope, and booped her lightly on the nose. She turned to Miles and added teasingly, “You on the other hand… you look okay, I guess.” She smirked at her friend, thinking how crazy far they had come from their high school selves.</p><p>Miles took Hope from Zoe and laughed. “Just be glad Lola made me get a haircut for this.” He smiled at Rasha as he set Hope down. “You guys both look great. No wonder you beat Frankie and Esme out as prom queens.”</p><p>“Ahh, but you know their wedding will be next!” Rasha said. “I bet Esme catches the bouquet.”</p><p>“Boo-kay?” Hope asked, twirling around in her dress.</p><p>Miles, Rasha, and Zoe all looked at each other and laughed. All of the fear that had been in Zoe’s mind just moments ago had slowly faded as she remembered she was surrounded by people who loved her and wanted to celebrate her and Rasha. </p><p>Zoe planted a kiss on her soon-to-be wife’s forehead, then turned to Miles. “So… ready to walk me down the aisle? I’ve got a girl to marry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday Silver!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>